Drive!
by FujoHana
Summary: If someone had told him, that 6 hours later, he would be chased by the cops with a stranger in his car, he would've smacked their head and walk away. (He had dealt with a lot of bullshit already- he doesn't need something so crazy to happen.) But alas, here he was with a stranger in his car, running away from the police. (Cover not mine Go to Chapter 2 for info) MikaYuu & GureShin
1. Stranger Danger!

Okay, so first of all, hi! I'm back with a new fic from a different fandom, but don't worry! I am still working on my KiseKasa fanfic, in fact, I had worked on it today!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything~

Based on the tumblr prompt "You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled 'Drive!'" AU by tokiosunset.

* * *

You know, when Mika first woke up, he had expected a mundane day, just like the past 18 years. Wake up, go to school, go to work (something he had added to his routine two years ago), come back home, do the hellish amount of homework the teachers assigned him, barely have time to relax, and then go back to sleep and repeat.

If someone had told him, that 6 hours later, he would be chased by the cops with a stranger in his car, he would've smacked their head and walk away. (He had dealt with a lot of bullshit already- he doesn't need something so crazy to happen.)

But alas, here he was with a stranger in his car, running away from the police.

 _"Give me a break,"_ he groaned. _What did he do to deserve all of this?_

"Can't you drive a little faster? If he catches up, he's gonna kill me!" The raven hair boy next to him shouted, voice full of desperation and fear. Mika sent him an incredulous look. "What did you _do?!"_ He hissed, unintentionally raising his voice.

 _"Nothing!"_ The boy shouted back.

Mika looked at him in disbelief. "The last time I remember, police officers don't chase people for _no reason!"_

The boy bit his lips and looked away, breaking eye contact with Mika. The blonde took this chance to concentrate on the road ahead of him. If he was going to run from the police anyways, he at least did not want to crash and die, thank you very much.

". . . . I may or may not have spray-painted a picture of a dick on his car. . ." Mika's eyes widen as he stepped on the break pedal at full power. "You _what?!"_

"It wasn't my fault, Shinoa dared me to!" He reasoned (as if that was even a valid excuse), looking behind them. His eyes widen. "Dude! Don't stop now or Guren's gonna catch up! C' mon, step on the gas pedal!" The boy panicked, looking back and front frantically.

Mika froze, a police car had swirled and stopped in front of them. Out came a man with sapphire orbs and silver hair. At another time, Mika would've wondered if it was dyed or not, but this was currently not the right time, being surrounded by police cars and all.

The man smiled at them and Mika could hear the boy next to him groan, face palming. The next thing he knew, a man with black hair and purple eyes was standing right outside the passenger seat, where the stranger was. "You have ten seconds to get out of that car. Before I fucking break the window, _you brat."_ He smiled at them, but Mika was sure that even the dumbest and most naive kid would know that that smile was anything but happy. The boy slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled out the door, chuckling nervously.

Just when Mika thought that everything was finally over and he would be able to go home to do his fucking homework, he heard a tap on his window. He glanced curiously at it, and it was the man with the silver hair, smiling at him. He gestured for Mika to come out too, and that was when he realized: he may not even have a chance to do his homework.

* * *

Ahaha~ I know that this is very short, but this _is_ only the prologue, so haha~ I promise I'll update soon~


	2. Weirdos

OKAY! SO AS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT REALIZE, THERE IS A NEW COVER~ IT'S ALL THANKS TO **Dessa-nya** on a drawing site call **Devianart!** I wanted to find a picture of Yuu and Mika in normal clothing so it was perfect! SHE ALSO DRAWS OTHER PRETTY OWARI NO SERAPH DRAWINGS- YOU GUYS SHOULD GO CHECKOUT HER ARTWORK! Ahh- and she also gave me permission to use her artwork, if you were wondering that or not~

OH AND I FORGOT TO MENTION: THIS IS MIKA/YUU AND GUREN/SHIN!

* * *

"So, you're telling me that he's just a stranger that entered your car and told you to drive off?"

Mika gulped and slowly nodded his head. He hoped that this man-Hiiragi Shinya, his tag read- believed him, because honestly, if he was in the sliverette's shoes, there's no way he'll let himself out, not when his excuse was so damn suspicious.

The man only smiled. "Then why did you help him?" Mika tensed.

His mind flashed back to the stranger- big emerald orbs, sun-kissed skin, messy black hair- w _hy did he help him, anyways?_

Mika doesn't know how to put it in words, but when his eyes had met with the stranger's, he had felt _something._ Something that was akin to devotion to the young man- like he would follow him everywhere, like he was _his other half_ \- but why? Mika had never met him before.

 _(but when he did, it felt like the missing piece in his soul was finally filled)_

He shook his head.

"Because. . . I panicked okay? I was scared and my brain just instinctively listened to him."

Shinya's expression did not change, a smile was still plastered on his face. Mika glanced at his watch- _great._ Seven more minutes until he would be officially late for work.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat- waiting for the man to speak. When he didn't for what felt like _forever,_ Mika spoke up. "Um, can I leave now? I have an important appointment to intend in," he glanced at his watch again, "three minutes." The man continued to smile (oh how Mika would love to smack it off his face) and spoke. "Ahaha, nope, we still have to discuss your punishment~ Sorry for the wait, Guren's really pissed off at Yuu-chan this time, so it might take a while~"

Mika frowned. _Punishment?_ When Mika opened his mouth to speak, the two could hear a very loud argument coming from just outside the door.

 _"Let go of me you asshole, I can walk by myself!"_ The voice was muffled because of the door, but Mika's pretty sure it was the stranger who was in his car.

 _"Hell no idiot, I'm not trusting you with anything anymore."_ A more deep and grouchy voice replied and then the door was swung open, revealing the boy being dragged by his collar by the man with the purple eyes.

Amethyst eyes met aquamarine ones immediately, and Mika flinched slightly. The man's gaze was strong and powerful, he noted mentally. His eyes traveled over to the stranger that got him into this mess, who was still struggling to get the man to let go of his collar.

"So? What did he say?" the man asked, dragging the boy over to an empty chair-the one next to Mika- and then sat across from them both.

"His name's Tepes Mikaela and he says that he doesn't know Yuu-chan at all." Shinya chirped, sending a lazy wave to 'Yuu-chan' and a quick "Hi," who bristled in response. He should really learn the proper name of the guy who dragged him into all this shit (so that he could get his revenge), but that could wait until they're out of this place. Which, he looks at his watch for the second time, he hopes would happen in one minute. _But who was he kidding?_

(While caught up in his own thoughts, Mika hadn't realize the man's eyes widening slightly at the mention of "Tepes.")

"I told you we don't know each other- now let him go you bastard! He's innocent!" 'Yuu-chan' growled, glaring daggers at the other raven in the room.

"Ooh?" The man rose his eyebrow challengingly, "And if I don't?"

"I'll report you to Kuredork!" He smirked triumphantly, pointing a finger at the man.

The two grown men looked at him unimpressed.

"You heard that Shinya? He just called your oh-so-superior brother a dork. Aren't you gonna defend his manly pride?" The raven head glanced over at Shinya, eyebrows still rose.

"Why would I Guren? That's way too troublesome to do~" he replied, his smile growing wider.

The man- Guren- chuckled and focused back on 'Yuu-chan.' "I don't care if he's a stranger or your lover, the moment he drove off with you was the moment he became an accomplice."

"Wha- He's not my boyfri- that's not fair!" 'Yuu-chan' protested, slamming his hands on the table.

"That's not nice Guren, I wanted to say that part~" Shinya pouted, poking Guren on his shoulder. Guren quickly swatted his finger away. "Well, life's not fair, Yuu. Maybe you should've use your brain before getting someone innocent involved. And shut the fuck up Shinya."

Mika letted out an inaudible sigh and glanced at his watch. His shoulders slumped in resignation- it was five minutes past his shift. Five minutes really wasn't all the much, it's just that he doesn't know how long it'll take for him to be released. And today was the busiest day of the week too.

"Um," he started, and all three pairs of eyes looked at him. "Can I make a really quick phone call?"

"Sure," Shinya replied, "But you'll have to do it in here."

Mika slowly nodded his head and got off his chair, walking a few inches away from the trio. He turned away so that his back was facing the three men, and dialed the cafe's number. On the sixth ring, someone picked up.

 _"Hello? Welcome to Moon Cafe, how can I help you?"_

"Um, Hanayori-san, it's me, Mika," he replied, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

 _"Ah Mika-kun! Why aren't you here yet?! Did something happen?"_

"Ah," he glanced behind him and inwardly scoffed. Three pairs of eyes either looked at him with interest or boredom. "Yes, something did. . . . I'm calling to inform you that I will be late." he muttered softly.

 _"Are you okay?"_

Mika couldn't help but smile. Hanayori Sayuri was like the mother he never had. She had the motherly warmth that both his biological mother and adopted mother never had. She was different from them, and he liked that. A lot. She was like _her._ Always fretting around him, caring about him.

"Yes, please don't worry about me. I'll probably arrive there in thirty minutes, will you be able to hold out until then?"

 _"Don't underestimate me, Mika-kun! I have Mito-chan and Yuki-chan with me. Just concentrate on what you have to do now, okay?"_

"Okay then, bye." After she ended the call, Mika took a deep breath, and turned around. The trio was still looking at him with no shame at all even though they had just eavesdropped on his conversation. Yuu (as Guren had called him) was the first to break the silence that came after his phone call.

"By Hanayori, do you mean Hanayori Sayuri?"

Mika's eyes widen slightly. Yeah, she's my boss." he replied. The boy turned to the grown-ups. "If Sayuri hired him, then he can't be bad!"

Guren scoffed. "She hired all you brats. Your damn fucking squad dared you to vandalize a police car. You did. And it was _**my** car._"

Yuu rolled his eyes. " _Oh my god Guren!_ That was over twenty minutes ago! Just forgive and forget! And move on already! _"_

Guren just stared at him, "" _You drew a dick._ _On my car_." He said, voice deadpanned.

 _"God,_ you're so annoying." Yuu groaned, running his hands through his hair. He slouched against his chair.

"Would you rather I drew it on Kuredork's car? Would that make you feel better? Would you've be less annoying then?" he mumbled, a small pout on his lips.

(Mika couldn't help but think it was cute.)

Just as Guren opened his mouth to speak, Sinya snorted. "Yuu-chan, you're hilarious. If you did that, Kureto-niisan would've had you _dead._ "

Mika could hear Yuu gulp, and he did too- not because of the death threat (he was already used to them, having had abusive parents after all), but because of the way he had said it. His voice sounded cheerful, but the undertone of something way darker definitely exists.

"Anyways, your punishment-" Mika letted out a sigh, _finally "-_ will be doing 65 community service hours."

Mika's eyes widen. Now was the time for _him_ to slam his hands on the table. _"65?!_ I don't have the _time to do that!"_

He had school, his part-time job (that was on the weekends, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday), and his mountain load of essays to do! _When will he ever find the time to do 65 community hours?!_

"Well, maybe you should've used your head before helping that stupid fool," Guren replied, pointing his chin at Yuu, who glared back at him. The annoying screech of the chair moving against the tiled floor made Mika snap his head to Shinya, who had stood up. He smiled at all three of them.

"Well, stay put with father while mother go gets the papers, be good okay?"

"Bye hubby~" he bent down to place a kiss on Guren's cheeks.

Judging by the look of surprise on Guren's face, he had not expect that either. But that didn't stop him from grabbing Shinya's arm and pulling him into a brief kiss on the lips. "Don't be gone for long, sweetie." He smirked at the surprise expression on Shinya's face. Shinya had to blink several times before exiting the room.

Mika stared at him dumbstrucked while Yuu fake-gagged and then shouted, " _I told you no PDA in front of my beautiful virgin eyes! Stupid Guren!"_ Guren smirked at him in return.

 _What a bunch of weirdos._

* * *

OKay, first of all, I'm sorry for the short chapter, and second of all, I'm sorry for the lack of humor in this chapter QAQ. I'll try harder to make it funny! And it might take some times to update again because I need to get the background for Mika and Yuu all set up, and I need to think about Mika's personality. But I hope you'll continue to support me~ Thank you for the review~ ***Spolier Alert*** I am planning to make Yuu-chan treat Mika~ he deserves it after all the shit he was pulled into~


	3. Very Long Day Left

Okay remember when I said that it might take me some time to update? I lied ;D I was really happy about all the reviews I got (on this site and on AO3) so I decided to post this chapter early-again!

* * *

"Here you go~" Shinya chirped cheerfully, dumping a folder in both Yuu's and Mika's hands.

Mika could only frowned whilst Yuu groaned.

 _"I'm gonna kill that frickin' girl,"_ the raven muttered, crushing the folder in his strong grip.

Mika wanted to add: _"and kill her a second time for me,"_ but decided against it.

He sighed. "Can I go now?" he asked, raising his brows. He glanced at his watch- 15 minutes past the start of his shift- _how wonderful._

"Yeah, go, scram, get out of here," Guren replied, shooing them away with his hand.

Yuu stuck out his tongue childishly and gave the man _the_ _finger._ Mika fought the urge to smile at the boy- no matter how cute the other looked right now, he was still mad at him for dragging him into this mess.

"Whatever, I bet you just want us gone so that you could do dirty things with Shinya, you lustrous old geezer!"

Guren rose a brow, wrapping an arm around Shinya, who just stood there, a smile on his face. "Oh, how did you know?"

Yuu glowered at him, face flushed red. "You perverted dad! If you're gonna d-do it, you should do it at home!" He shouted, throwing the door wide open.

Mika stared at the retreating figure of Yuu and followed him, bidding god-bye to the two adults. If he wanted to leave this place in one piece, he might as well follow someone who seemed familiar with the building because he sure as hell isn't.

The moment Mika left, Guren slowly unwrapped his arm from Shinya's waist and snorted. "As if I'd actually do it here- no wonder Shinoa calls him a cherry boy."

Shinya glanced at his watch and the smile disappeared. "Break time's almost over, I need to head back to my office." Guren looked up at him from where he was seating.

"Already? Dammit, we didn't even get lunch yet. Yuu, that brat, I'll make him suffer when we get home." He grinned menacingly, already thinking of things to do to the poor boy. Shinya stared at him blankly. "One of you is already 26 and the other's 18. It's been five years yet your relationship hasn't changed one bit. You're both still childish brats. Mama's so disappointed with you two." He sighed solemnly.

"Then what does that make you?"

Shinya stared at him with his regular slit-eye smile, titling his head. "What?"

"What about you? Hiiragi Shinya, lover of one of those childish brats and an accomplice of teasing the other brat?" Guren grinned, wrapping both arms around his waist this time. He nuzzled his head against Shinya's stomach and Shinya could only give his lover a real smile at how childish he is right now.

"I guess that would make me a childish brat too."

* * *

Guren was Yuu's father.

It wasn't that much of a surprise to Mika, since he had suspect that. How could he not when the two looked so close and familiar throughout the whole ordeal?

But he was a little surprised when Yuu turned around to face him, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"You! Your name's Tepes Mikala right?"

With eyes widen from the abrupt accusation, Mika responded back.

"No."

This time it was Yuu's eyes widening. "No? But that's what Shinya said!"

"It's Mikaela, you missed the 'e.'"

"Oh. Sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mika shrugged. "I don't really care what you call me." There was no need to get friendly with someone who you'd probably never meet again, right?

"Then can I call you Mika? It's much easier to say then Mikaela." He reasoned, grinning at the blonde.

Mika frowned. Is this boy for real? "Do whatever you want," he thought before adding, " _Yuu-chan._ "

Yuu shot him a glare.

"Don't call me that, I'm already trying to get that bully Shinya to stop," he grumbled, walking forward once again.

Mika caught up to him and turned his head to face Yuu.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do you call your dad by his name?"

Yuu smiled, but it was different from the other ones he had flashed him. This one was more serene and it looked like Yuu was reminiscing about the past. "That's because he's not my real dad."

Mika's eyes widen and he froze.

 _Just like me._

Memories of getting beaten-upped by his-so-called father flashed through his mind, along with Mika's own voice begging him to stop.

 _"Father! Stop, please, it hurts!"_

 _"Shut up you_ _demon! t's all your fault your mother died! If- if only you didn't exist!"_

"..ka!"

"Mika!"

He snapped out of his trance and realized two things:

1\. He had stopped suddenly.

2\. Yuu's face was way closer than he last remembered.

Mika quickly stepped back to lengthen the distance between them. "I'm sorry, what?"

Yuu stared at him for a while before he spoke. "I was asking if you were okay."

"Ah, I'm fine now, sorry about the pause." He looked forward, avoiding Yuu's gaze. Luckily, the entrance to the police station was in sight, so he quickly excused himself before Yuu could speak again.

* * *

Once he had spot his car, Mika sighed in relief and finally slowed down. He opened the door and slipped in. He took a few deep breaths before getting the car started. He was about to slip out of the parking space when suddenly, something _practically leaped_ in front of him. His eyes widened as he hit the breaks immediately. Mika almost screamed when he saw who was in front of him.

There he was, in all his glory, _Yuu-chan._

" _Jesus Christ Yuu-chan_ , do you have a _death wish?!_ " Mika slammed his car door open to grab Yuu by the collar. "Just how idiotic are you? _You could've died if I hadn't sto-"_

"But you did stop, and that's all that matters!" He grinned brightly.

Mika's eyes widen for the umpteenth time today and he let go of Yuu's collar, staggering against his car weakly. If you looked up the words, stupid, rash, and reckless, Mika swears that Yuu's photo would be there- for all three words. He let out a tired sigh. If he hadn't stopped, he probably would've ended up at the police station for the second time today.

"What do you want?" He asked wearily.

"Okay, first of all, here," Yuu handed him his folder- Mika probably had dropped it when he was in shock earlier- "and you're going to the Moon Cafe right? Can I tag along?"

Mika rose his brows in suspicion. "Why?"

Yuu grinned evilly. "To teach a bitch a lesson."

Without another word, Mika letted Yuu in his car, already knowing that this 'bitch' was the Shinoa girl who had dared Yuu to _paint_ a _dick_ on a _police car._

But he couldn't resist teasing the raven, so he added a sentence after they were all set to go: "there's no police officers chasing us this time, are there?"

Yuu scoffed and smacked Mika's arm. "Shut up you jerk."

Mika chuckled- and then he stiffened. It had been a long time since he had actually letted out a real laugh.

He stared at Yuu's profile.

For some reason, just being with this guy made him happy (like Mika always wanted to be but could never.)

He stared at Yuu for what felt like an eternity (but really just about a minute or so) before the other boy spoke up.

"M-Mika, you can start driving now, you know!" Yuu stammered, looking outside the window.

His voice brought Mika out of his daze and he blinked, muttering and apology to Yuu before finally setting out of the parking space- this time, with nothing jumping in front of his car, thankfully.

Halfway through the ride, Yuu spoke up again. "My name's Amane Yuuichiro, by the way."

Mika looked at him in confusion but Yuu was still facing out the window.

When Mika didn't respond, Yuu turned his head to face the blond and continued. "It's not fair if I know your full name when you only know "Yuu."

"How old are you?" Mika finds himself blurting before his brain could stop him from doing so. It was pathetic how he was the one who thought that there was no need to socialize with others because that'll only lead to trouble in the end, but here he is now, trying to make friends with the guy who could've gotten him _arrested._

Life was amusing in all sorts of way.

Yuu blinked at him. "18. How about you?"

"30." he joked.

Emerald eyes widen in surprise. "Seriously?"

Mika grinned (also another thing he hadn't done in a long time. It was really weird how this boy was able to make him feel and do so many different things when they've only been together for an hour or less. But Mika didn't hate it- he liked it, a lot, actually.)

"No, Yuu-chan, you're so gullible. I'm only 18, just like you."

Yuu narrowed his eyes and then he broke out into a smirk. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that your hair color reminds me of an old man."

The blonde only glanced at him, not amused. "Yuu-chan, you just made fun of every blonde in this world. Don't come crying to me when they come to get back at you. And also, 30 isn't even that old- so your statement just now is completely invali- _WOAH! Yuu-chan!_ You shouldn't do that when I'm driving! It's because of people like you that car accidents happen," he grumbled the last part, shoulders tensing as he glared at the road in front of him.

Yuu huffed. "Then just shut up," he grumbled, facing out the window.

Mika snorted. "Wow, Yuu-chan, how mature of you, shoving others when you're mad."

(Later at night, when he's all alone in bed, Mika wonders how this one boy had brought out the child within him so easily? The child who had only laughed, smiled, and teased around _her?_ The child that disappeared the same day that _she_ disappeared from the mansion.)

When Yuu didn't respond, Mika glanced over at him nervously. Had he gone too far?

"Yu-"

"I'm sorry."

Mika blinked. What?

The raven slowly turned around to face Mika. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "I really shouldn't have shoved you when you were driving, it was stupid and immature. I could've gotten us into serious danger. . . "

Mika couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at how sincere Yuu was being right now.

Yuu scowled at him. "I seriously meant it, you asshole." he grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry, but really, don't worry about it too much. After all, you can trust me when I say that I won't ever let anything dangerous happen to you, Yuu-chan." Mika smiled at him wholeheartedly.

(If he hadn't turned his head back to the road, he might have been able to see the bright red splotches on Yuu's face. Oh well, too bad, so sad.)

* * *

When the bell chimed for the umpteenth time, Sayuri glanced toward the front door, expecting another customer, but the person standing there was not an customer-in fact, it was her worker.

"Mika-kun!" The blonde gave her a small smile and waved at her.

"I'm sorry for being later than I expected, the traffic-" She stopped him mid-sentence with a finger. "Don't worry about it, I just need you to put on your apron and get to work. Yoichi-kun was kind enough to stay back and help, but the amount of customers are infinite!" Mika could only silently nod, taking a look around the cafe. It sure was hectic, alright. Almost every chair in the damn shop was taken by someone. Mika grimaced- perhaps it wasn't the best idea to get their revenge in a place like this. He needs to find Yuu to put a short hiatus to their revenge pl-

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

 _Too late._

Mika groaned, face-palming when he spotted Yuu on top of a person with- he squints his eyes- ashy-purple hair. Probably. After all, he could barely see that person since Yuu had decided to use their head as an armrest- forcing that person to dive into their cake- face first.

 _"Yuuichiro-kun!"_

 _"Yuu-kun!"_

 _"Yuu you idiot!"_

 _"Yuu, what the fuck!"_

 _. . ._

 _This was going to be a long day._

* * *

Ahahaha, I promise the 'Yuu-chan treating Mika to lunch' will come soon~ I have a head-cannon that Guren actually likes body contact (if he's the one who initiates them tho) so ahahaha~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter also~ Oh, and a very short non-real bonus:

There he was, in all his naked glory, _Yuu-chan._

 _Wait what._

Mika's eyes widen, his face turning into a shade of rosy red. " _Yuu-chan?!_ What happened to _your clothes?"_

"What?" Yuu furrowed his brows, looking down at himself. _What was Mika talking about?_ That was when _his_ eyes widen.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!"_

 _That was the second time Ichinose Yuuichiro was brought into custody that day, the first time was because he had drew a dick on a car, and the second time was because of nudity._

 _/slapped+bricked+kicked+thrown/ imsosorrybutnotreally._


End file.
